poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Castle Oblivion/Into Traverse Town
Ryan and his friends are walking down a dirt road surrounded by grass, and Ryan sees Spike the Dog up ahead, who's carrying a letter from Optimus in his mouth. Ryan and the gang proceed to chase Spike down the road. Later on at night, They are asleep in the grass. Ryan wakes up and walks a short distance down the path. He then comes to a crossroads of four paths and stares into the sky. A man's voice is heard ????????: Along the road ahead lies something you need. (A figure wearing a black-hooded coat is seen behind Ryan. Ryan turns around but the man disappears. Ryan looks around for him, and the man reappears behind him. Ryan turns around and faces him) ????????: However---in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you. (The man turns around and disappears. Ryan walks ahead towards him but he is gone. The scene switches to a girl in a white room drawing on her sketchbook. There is a doll of her inside a cage hanging in the corner. The girl's drawing is seen as a colorful castle as she puts her sketchbook down. The scene switches to a similar-looking castle in the distance on a single path. Ryan stands overlooking the castle. Ryan and the other then walk toward the castle. Sci-Ryan and Crash say something to each other that is not heard. Ryan looks up at the castle and gasps slightly, wondering what's inside. He continues toward it Crash: Huh? They all continue into the castle. Ryan opens the door and looks inside. The team then walks in Sonata: Hey, ya think it's OK to barge in? Sci-Ryan: But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the Optimus... Sonata: Optimus!? (She is surprised and looks around the room) Optimus is here? Sci-Ryan: Something just told me she'd be here, OK? Crash: Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing. Ryan: Seriously? Me too! One look at this castle, and I just knew: Our friends---they're here. Evil Ryan: Guess great minds think alike. Spikewave: Wait, hey, hold on! It can't be just a coincidence! Crash: Oh, no, Spikewave. Ya don't mean that--- Spikewave: Yep, I had it too, mm-hmm! I had the exact same feeling. Evil Anna: Whoa! Maybe it's contagious. Crash: No, no. Something's screwy. We gotta go take a look. Ryan: All right. Ryan starts to walk toward the door at the end of the hall Crash: What! Where are you going?! Ryan: That way. To the door. (Snickers) Are ya scared? Crash: Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go, everyone! Matau: Hey, guys, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go? (Turns around) Ryan! The hooded man appears in front of the entrance and the doors close Ryan: That's it! Who are you? Ryan grunts and summons his Keyblade. The others prepare for battle. The hooded man walks toward them Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Heartless! Oh yeah? I'll try some magic! Sci-Ryan waves his wand and yells Sci-Ryan: THUNDER! No magic comes out Sci-Ryan: Come on. THUNDER! THUNDER!! Nothing happens Sci-Ryan: Come on... Blizzard? FIRE! Nothing happens. The hooded man reaches them Sci-Ryan: Why isn't it working? (He slumps) ????????: I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion. Ryan: Castle Oblivion? The mystery man disappears in an aura of darkness, and reappears behind Ryan ????????: Here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss. Ryan: I miss? Cody! You mean Cody's here?! ????????: If what you want...is to find him... The man holds out his hand and gusts of wind and flower petals appear and are blasted at Ryan. ryan tries to block them with his Keyblade. The man then becomes transparent and flies through Ryan. Ryan then runs at the man, jumps, and slashes him, but the man disappears, leaving flower petals behind Ryan: Huh? The man reappears at the doorway at the end of the hall. Ryan's group runs toward him Ryan: What'd you do?! ????????: I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this. The man holds out a card in this hand. It depicts Traverse Town ????????: To reunite with those you hold dear--- He tosses the card to Ryan Ryan: What's this, a card? ????????: It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Ryan. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose... The man disappeared and they gasp, everyone watch Ryan who stares at the card Ryan: C'mon---let's go. Ryan walks up to the door and holds up the card to open it. Ryan walks through the door and he's in Traverse Town Ryan: This can't be right... We're in Traverse Town! The Hooded man is behind Ryan ????????: What you see isn't real. Ryan turns around but the man disappears and reappears behind Ryan ????????: This town is an illusion created by your memories ingrained in that card. Ryan: My memories? Spikewave: (Jumping up and down) Forget about that, Ryan! We lost everyone! Ryan turns around and looks for his friends Ryan: Guys, where are you? (To the man) What did you do with them?! ????????: They are at the mercy of the cards now. Master the cards, and their strength will be yours again. Then all his friends appeared Ryan: Are you guys all right? Where have you been? Sci-Ryan: You tell us! When you opened the door, we saw a strange light--- ...and the rest is just...blank. Spikewave: (Jumping up and down) Gee, that doesn't help. Try to remember what happened. I have to keep my journal up to date. Crash: Hey, Sonata, where'd I get the new clothes? (He looks at his clothes and feels them) Sonata: Huh?! Me too, Crash! Somebody's been messing with our clothes! Ryan: (To the man) Could it be the cards again? ????????: That is for you to ponder. Master the cards and make your way through the castle. But from here, you walk alone. Crash: Alone?! We can't let Ryan go alone! Evil Ryan: Yeah! Ryan can't do anything without our help! Ryan: Thanks a lot, Evil Ryan. Aria: You sure, you want to go alone? Ryan: Of course! (To the man) You want me to go alone? Fine. I can take care of myself. ????????: Hmph, the hero speaks boldly. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you. The man disappears Spikewave: I've got a bad feeling about this... Ryan: Relax, Spikewave. I'm ready for any tricks he's got up his sleeve. How hard can it be to figure out these cards? All I have to do is use one in front of that door over there. Minutes Later Ryan: Hmm, fighting alone isn't as easy as I thought... The cards covered in light descend and Sci-Ryan and the other appear in their places Ryan: Aah! Don't pop out of nowhere like that! Aria: Hey, it's not our fault! We don't know what's going on! Adagio: Huh!? Spike the Dog is behind the group Ryan: Spike?! Evil Anna: Things keep getting stranger. What's Spike doing here?! Evil Ryan: There's nothing strange about that. We came to Traverse Town with Spike the Dog, didn't we? Ryan: Did we? Spikewave: No, wait! According to my journal, it was before you met Ryan that you came to town with Spike! Evil Anna: Hey! He's right! We were chasing after Spike the Dog, and that's how we ended up in Castle Oblivion! Crash: But aren't we in Traverse Town? Spike: Well, it's not really Traverse Town. I think the card created this Traverse Town inside Castle Oblivion! Ryan: Aaghh! Who cares about all that? It's too confusing! I don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We'll get somewhere! Leon: You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you. Leon appears and walks over to Ryan and the gang Ryan: Leon, it's you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion? Leon: Castle Oblivion? What are you talking about? This is Traverse Town. And how do you know my name? Who are you? Ryan: ! Leon: I've never met the likes of you before. Ryan: Quit playing, Leon! We all fought the Heartless together! You know that! Leon: Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know your names. Crash: You don't? Leon: ...Sorry. Ryan: I can't believe it. How can you have forgotten about us? Leon: I feel for you, but you've got the wrong guy. Happens all the time. Don't take it so personally, Ryan. (They ook at each other) Evil Ryan: ! Evil Anna: ? Matau: You DO know his name! Leon: Now, now hold on! Why do I know your name? Sci-Ryan: (To Crash) You think Leon's just kidding around? Crash: If he is, it's not funny. Crash's really upset. Leon: Who's kidding around, Crash? You and Sci-Ryan and the others are the ones who--- Sci-Ryan: Hey! Leon: (Holding his head) I don't get it... Something's wrong with my memory. What's happening here? Yuffie: I dunno, Leon. Maybe Aerith was onto something after all. Yuffie appears and walks over to Leon Yuffie: She said she sensed some uncanny kind of power. And asked us to look into it. Well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Ryan to see Aerith. Ruan: Yuffie, you know my name! Yuffie: Yep! Looks like you know mine, too. Leon: You know him? Yuffie: Nope! Total stranger. But I definitely know his name. Strange, yes, but convenient! We can skip the introductions. Leon: (Holding his head) How is it that you can accept this situation so easily? I don't get you... Yuffie: Well, I'm gonna run ahead and fill Aerith in. Leon, you give them the grand tour. See ya later! Yuffie and Spike the Dog leave Leon: ... I guess it's no use pondering over it. Come on, follow me. But there are Heartless wandering around town. I'd better teach you how to protect yourself in battle. After Training Leon: Think you've got the hang of it, Ryan? Ryan: Yeah, more or less. I'll pick up the rest when I fight some real battles. Leon: Here, I found this lying around. You take it. Remember what I told you and make good use of it. They all went to Small House to see Aerith Ryan: Aerith, have you forgotten me, too? Aerith: I don't know whether to say "nice to meet you" or "good to see you again." I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you belong here. Yuffie: Yeah, exactly! Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your name. Ryan: But I'm telling you, we HAVE met. We took on the Heartless together. We were a team! Leon: It feels like you're right... But I can't remember. Ryan: Then I guess you won't remember what you told me. In Hollow Bastion, when I sealed the Keyhole: "We may never meet again..." Leon: ...but we'll never forget each other. Ryan: See, you do remember! Yuffie: He's right, Leon! I remember you saying that, too. Leon: I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then. Aerith: I don't have any memory of it, but somehow I still remember. I think your heart is doing the remembering for us. Ryan: My...heart? Aerith: We don't know you, Ryan, but your heart is full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know. Leon: So you're saying that Ryan's memories are affecting ours? Aerith: His memories do seem to have a certain power. Ryan: Maybe it's like that guy said, then. This town is just an illusion. Something my memories created. Aerith: And...there's someone special to you in this town? Ryan: How did you--- Ah, I get it. My memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened. Yeah. A friend of mine is somewhere in this town---I mean, Castle Oblivion. Yuffie: Castle Oblivion? What's that? There aren't any castles in here. Ryan: That's not quite what I mean. Aerith: You're still not sure what's going on yourself. Right? Ryan: Right. We just got here, after all. I want to take a better look around. Leon: Then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem for you. Ryan: So you know I can fight? Leon: I can't say I know, but I feel like believing you. Let's leave it at that They are running through the Second District of the town. They meet a man named Cid Cid: Well, whaddaya know. It's Ryan! (Scratches his head) Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you. But you do LOOK like a Ryan, that looks like Techno-organic. Ryan: It's okay, Cid. That's my name. Cid: So! You've heard of me, eh? Well, I can't say as I'm surprised. Ryan: Anyway, maybe you can help me out. A friend of mine's supposed to be somewhere in this castle---er, town. Got any ideas? Cid: Your friend, huh? Lately all this town sees is Heartless. Can't even take two steps without gettin' attacked. In fact, this plaza's the worst. Word is, a jumbo-sized Heartless shows up when that bell rings. If you value your hide, you'll get outta here while the gettin's good. Cid leaves Matau: You know, maybe we should leave. Ryan: Don't you want to see the Heartless? Evil Ryan: NO, we DON'T! The bell rings Evil Ryan: The bell! Crash: Be careful, Ryan They summon their weapons. A Guard Armor Heartless falls from the sky, its body parts separated into pieces. It then reattaches itself. They destroy it. Later, Leon's group meets with Ryan's group in the Second District Yuffie: So your friend wasn't here? Ryan: No, I don't think I'll find him in this town. But he's somewhere in this castle. I just know it. Cid: Castle? Like this whole town's inside some humongous castle? Hoo, that's rich! Leon: He's probably right, Cid. We may not understand what's going on, but Ryan does. He can see that reality is bigger than just this world. Ryan: I wish I was that sure. Leon: You'll be okay, Ryan. No matter what shape reality takes, you can handle it. I may not remember you, but I know you in my heart. Ryan: Leon... Yuffie: Take care, Ryan. Cid: (Scratches his head) I'm a little lost...but best of luck anyway. Leon's group leaves. Ryan's friends also leave. Ryan starts to join them, but Aerith comes back to speak with him Ryan: What's up? Aerith: I don't have all the answers, but I had to tell you something. Your memories created this town, right? Ryan: That's what the guy who gave me the card said. Aerith: If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your mind...and so are we. Ryan: But...you can't be a figment! You're standing right here. The town is here, too! Aerith: But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't. Ryan, beware your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray. Ryan: So, uh...what exactly does that mean? Aerith: I'm sorry. I'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach. Eyan: Don't say stuff like that. It's depressing... Aerith: Stay strong, Ryan. Don't let the illusions distract you from what's truly important. Ryan: ...Okay. Crash: Ryan! His friends are in the nearby alley Sci-Ryan: Are you ready to go? Ryan: Yeah, be right there. (To Aerith) Well, I'd better be going. Aerith is gone Ryan: Aerith? Aerith! Sci-Ryan: What about Aerith? Ryan: Where did she go? I was just talking to her! Sci-Ryan: Aerith left with Leon and the others, remember? Ryan: Huh?! Sci-Ryan: You worried us. Just standing there by yourself. Ryan: (To himself) Is this what she meant... They left Traverse Town